¿Dónde Estas?
by Shiru92
Summary: Jasper Ama con todo su corazón a ALice. Ella lo deja sin previo aviso. Jasper enloquece sin poder tenerla a su lado. CARTA . FEISIMO EL SUMMARY - ENTREN!


**¿Dónde estas?**

Pov Jasper

Ella es única. Ella es hermosa. Ella es una gran mujer...

...Ella es Alice

Alice preciosa de mi alma y mi corazón, no aguanto más todo este dolor que siento en mi pecho. No aguanto el no dormir por pasarme la noche pensando en vos. No aguanto más despertar sin tenerte a mi lado. No aguanto más el no sentir tu perfume en nuestra almohada.

¿Qué pasó Alice? ¿Por qué tuviste que irte?

_¿Dónde estas...? _

Querida Alice, mi amada...

Creo que mi familia me tiene lástima. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Mi sobrina me dice que tengo cara de payaso triste y que ya no rio de los chistes de mi cuñado Emmet. Decime Alice ¿Por qué a mi? Te extraño y tengo miedo...

Tengo miedo de que no vuelvas... Te fuiste sin decirme a donde. ¿Pesas que tengo visiones mi consentida, que voy a saber a donde te fuiste? Si lo supiera ya estaría yendote a buscar pero lamentablemente no lo se y cada vez me siento peor.

_A veces pienso cosas que no son verdad_

No me gusta pensar feo de vos ... Como por ejemplo que seguramente encontraste a alguien mejor que yo. Alguien mas lindo o buena onda... Pero lluego lloro y lo lamento pero no quiero odiarte. Quiero volver a tenerte a mi lado.

_El miedo de olvidarte me hace despertar_

Vivo como un zombi... tengo ojeras y me cuesta dormir de noche mi amor. Una señal de vida por favor.

A veces pienso que pueden pasar horas, dias, meses y años sin volver a tenerte. Doy vueltas sin poder dormir. No creo poder olvidarte nunca mi nena... dejaste una huella grande en mi corazón

_Quiero recordarte tal como te vi sonriendome a lo lejos como me despespedí_

Chau Jazzi, te amo ¿ te amo? Si, eso fue lo que dijiste . Que iluso fui... Ahora solo caigo que solo fue una mentira... ¿Cómo pude creerte?

Aishhh realmemnte, que estúpido fui pero solo quiero recordarte con esa sonrisa de muñeca y tu forma de brillar tan propio de tu ser ...

Tan solo necesito volver a verte ¿Dónde estas?

_¿Dondes estas?_

Tu familia se hace la tonta y no me dicen nada. Edward me esquiva, Esme y Carlise ni siquiera vienen a almorzar a mi restorante como solian hacer antes y Bella ¿ Qué puedo decir de ella? Me defraudo. Ya se que es tu intima amiga pero yo tambien ya le tenía un gran aprecio. Ahora me corre la cara y si te conozco no me acuerdo pero pese a todo lo que estoy sufriendo necesito saber... necesito saber de vos

_Donde fue?..._

¿En dónde? ¿En dónde fue que decidiste hacerme esto? latimarme tanto, jugar conmigo, con mis sentimientos. ¿Por qué tengo que llegar a casa y escuchar a mi preciosa sobrina preguntar por su "tía" Alice? Realmente no lo se... tampoco lo quiero saber ya que si te vuelvo a encontrar lo unico que te diria con un beso todo lo que te amo.

_Donde el beso se hizo sal..._

pero veo que nuestros besos para vos solo es pasado. Como dice el refran pasado pisado. Siento que me pisaste como un papel. como una hoja de otoño caida del arbol.

Para vos nuestros besos se volvieron como la sal. Si, como la sal. se disolvieron con lágrimas de dolor y sufrimientos

_Donde el sueño hace mal y no tenerte es mortal_

Sufrimientos que no me dejan ser yo. No me dejan vivir... me hacen tener pesadillas. Esos sueños que me hacen sentir bien y lluego se convierten en llantos , gritos y te hacen estar mal el resto del dia. No me dejan ser feliz. Volver a reir. Solamente me siento un hombre frio,de hielo. Me siento muerto en vida.

_Donde estas amor, amor... Donde no estes amor, amor_

Pero te lo dije y no me importa volver a repetirlo lo que resta de mi vida es que te amo con todo mi corazon

_Donde estes, te buscaré_

Y es por eso que no me importa el tiempo que me lleve en encontrarte. Revolvere cielo y tierra para volver a tenerte a mi lado

_En un lugar del mundo te voy a encontrar _

Pero ¿Quién sabe en dónde te habras metido ? Yo te juro que te encontrare. El mundo es grande...

Estuve sacando cuentas: hay 8 Planetas, 5 Continentes, 204 Paises y aprozimadamente alrrededor de 85650347762 Personas. Sé que llegará el momento en que se de vuelta una hermosa señorita y seas vos mi Alice Cullen.

_Sera para los dos, No dejes de soñar..._

_Lo se. Te conozco princesita...Será nuestra eterna felicidad. Seguramente estarás soñando con ese día justamente como lo estoy soñando yo en este mismisimo instante. No aflojes_

_Y si por fin me olvidas... O tal vez no estas_

Pero tambien puede ser que te encuentre y sea todo una mentira en mi cabeza y en mi corazón. Que me olvidaste y sos mas feliz con otro hombre. o tal vez me recorra viento y marea y no te encuentre y no estes ...

Ahi si... ¿Qué haré?

_Me pasaré la vida volviendote a inventar_

Creo que me volveré loco. O te ineventare en cada mujer que conozca. Realemente no lo se pero que toda la vida me la pasare tratando de no lo dudo aunque no creo que lo logre

_¿Dondes estas?_

_Donde fue?... _

_Donde el beso se hizo sal?..._

_Donde el sueño hace mal y no tenerte es mortal_

_Donde estas amor, amor... Donde no estes amor, amor_

_Donde estes, te buscaré_

Siempre te buscaré. En mis sueños siempre te encontraré.

Aunque se me pase la vida

Aunque se me pasen los años

Siempre te amaré

Siempre tuyo

Jasper

**Bueno, bueno quiero explicar q onda. Alice se va y Jasper queda como muy obsesivo con ella. y fantasea con volver a verla.**

**quedo medio raro pero la idea es esa. una especie de carta.**

**Amm no c q mas decir. Si es muuy corto pero fue algo del momento y una amiga q queria q haga algo con esta cancion. (Donde estas?- Tenn Angels)**

**Porr faaa si lo leen dejen comentario. si les gusta. sino algo tranqui por q los palos me deprimen y me ponen mal...**

**Besos!**


End file.
